


A prawn story

by RipperBlackstaff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Shrimp, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP food porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prawn story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HistoireEternelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/gifts).



The moment Rumple took the shrimp from the plate laid in front of him, Belle knew she was in trouble. He twirled the seafood between his fingers, expertly removing its shell and guts before licking the underside of the white flesh. He didn't bite into it and kept on looking into her eyes. 

Belle leaned over the table to him and kissed him deeply. He didn't let the shrimp be envelopped between their mouths but held it safe in his fist. She raked her fingers in his hair and felt him get up, pulling her up to her feet. She let him haul her up on the table, flat on her back, legs spread on both sides of her husband. 

Rumple moved the plate of seafood away. With a wicked smile, he removed her knickers, sending them flying far away from them. He sat on a chair between her legs and observed her sex. She was wet, her folds glistening with her arousal. He reached out and parted them with his fingertips, unhooding her clit. He realised he was still holding the shimp in his hand and chuckled suddenly.  
"Why are you chuckling ?" Belle asked, sounding a little worried. No, not worried, more like expecting and dripping with anticipation. 

He flicked the tail of the prawn against her little bud. Belle startled a little.  
"What is this ?" she asked.  
"Me having some fun..." he replied, unable to keep mirth away from his voice. 

He kept brushing the fleshy little white tail against her clit, up and down, right and left, up and down, right and left, again and again. Rumple felt the tension in Belle's thighs, the slight trembling of her muscles and his cock twitched. He was hard, of course. He could probably hammer nails with his hard-on at the moment. 

Rumple could tell the moment Belle was about to come. He leaned backward in his chair just before she fell off her edge, removing this instant of grace from her. She groaned his frustration and gave him a little kick in the shoulder. He laughed and, to spite her, he licked the shrimp's body before burying it inside of her.  
"What..." she started.  
"Sh !"  
He cut her off, wanting her silent compliance and dominion over her body. 

Rumple got up and unbuttoned his slacks quickly, dropping them to his ankles. He tugged on his hard cock once, twice, and entered her deeply, pushing the shrimp deeper into her. 

Belle moaned loud, her fingers digging into the table. He gripped her hips for leverage and started fucking her, hard, fast, deep. 

He couldn't last long, not in those conditions. He felt her inner walls flutter around his cock and her legs tighten around his wait. He let himself orgasm, pleasure filling him up, blinding him, warming him up, and making him forget the world, his only focus being Belle, and only Belle. 

He sat back down, his legs too weak to stand his weight. He was out of breath, out of life, he had given his all to her and, god he needed to catch his breath. He was panting like a dog before remembering the little "gift" he left inside of his wife. 

She was sitting up and he stopped her with a hand on her belly. He slid two fingers into her cunt, eyes closed to feel her better. The moan she released was honey in his ear. She was sticky inside, full of his seed but he found the shrimp easily and removed it. It was coated with their juices, white from their natural mayonnaise. 

Rumple showed it to Belle, and she giggled. "That's what you used ?" she asked in disbelief.  
He nodded.  
"Dear god," she said again, shaking her head but with a large smile. "You're crazy."  
"Maybe..."

He went to put the shrimp in the table bin with the seafood shells but she caught his hand and ate it, swallowing the crustacean, his sperm and her juices.  
His smile widened, becoming crazier. It seemed that for all his craziness, his sweet little wife was even more insane than he was.


End file.
